Destiny Written in Blood
by Cho Sapphire
Summary: Selena Simmons grows up in life as a maid. No parents. No family. No escape. Only a blank journal, pen, and one person to call a friend. Grell Sutcliff. This is the story of two children with big dreams...of being grim reapers at least. Will they achieve their dreams? Or die trying?
1. Prologue: His Maid, Beginnings

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

**Prologue**

* * *

_**Hello…My name is Selena Simmons. I'm ten years old. I work as a house maid. I want to do something better than this job…but I have no other choice. You see, I live in London for one. My family and I were sent here from our homeland in Africa to work for labor. Second, both of my parents are dead. My mother died of my birth back in our homeland. My father passed away after eight years of working in three separate homes. I'm all that is left of our family.**_

_**Today, I work and live in a small home with the Sutcliff family. Maisie and Rosie are the older sisters of the Sutcliff's. They look a lot like their mum. They very polite and kind people…well towards strangers. Usually they just say only a few words to no words to me. I actually hate that, but it's better than being called bad names. Other than that, they're very pretty. Especially when they wear their beautiful dresses. **_

_**Next is the youngest brother, Grell Sutcliff. I don't know much about him since he doesn't talk a lot. All I know is that he's the same age as me. He has short red hair and light brown eyes. He barely comes out of his room though. Unless he has to go to the bathroom or needs food, he won't come out of his room. **_

_**But I don't blame him. He has one good reason.**_

_**Ms. Sutcliff.**_

_**She's as crazy as a bloody nutcase. Every day she would come home from meeting her lady friends…and come up with strange reasons to harm me and Grell. Beats us. Insults us. Spit at us. I know full well they're just bloody lies. But not the physical pains, but the mental scars run deep. **_

_**I shall end my diary here for tonight. I need to rest for chores at dawn. **_


	2. His Maid, Dress Up

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today, Ms. Sutcliff and the girls left the home to shop at the small shops in London. Ms. Sutcliff assigned me a huge list of chores to do before she gets home. Wash the clothes, sweep the house, clean the rooms, and the bloody list goes on.

_Bloody woman is as lazy as a sick dog!_

I chose to clean the rooms upstairs since the rooms are not too big. The home is a regular sized household, with only about three bedrooms, two guestrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and the lounge. I live in the attic with only a bed, dresser, a small wardrobe, and oil lamp. My only attire are the stupid frilly maid outfit that I'm forced to wear at all times.

I chose to clean the rooms upstairs since the rooms are not too big. I start cleaning Ms. Sutcliff's room since hers is always the messiest of the entire home. But as I busy myself with her room, I hear footsteps walking into Rosie's room next door.

"Now what could that be?" I asked myself.

I grab the broom and slowly walk to the sister's bedroom in case of any dirty vermin. I lean onto the door hearing more footsteps amongst the room. I peak through the door and slowly realized who the person was.

"Grell?" I said confused.

Grell quickly turns toward me frightfully. I didn't blame him; he rarely sees me at all.

"Please don't tell mum," the red headed boy begged in fright, "she'll be really mad if…"

"Don't worry," I intervened, "I won't tell anyone. So, is there anything you need?"

He still stared at me with nervous eyes.

"I promise, I won't hurt ya. As a servant, it's my job to assist the family."

The red-headed boy took his time to answer. "I'm looking for something…" he said shyly.

"In here? Did Ms. Rosie take something from you?"

"No… I'm looking for… a dress."

"A dress? Aren't you a bit too old to be playing Dress-Up?"

He blushed furiously at my remark. "Hey! I'm only twelve, okay? Plus, I'm not playing Dress-Up!"

I laughed nervously. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Anyways, why do you need a dress anyway?"

Grell looks down as if he just did something horrible. "Last night, my mum ranted at me of how useless of a son I am. She said I should have been a girl. That way, I would be a decent child to the family. So…" Slowly, tears threaten to break through his eyes. "…I wanted to try to gain my mum's love by trying to become her 'daughter', instead of her 'son'…"

I stood shocked by his account. I knew his mum was crazy, but I didn't think she was this _horrible_ to her own _son_! She would say horrible things to me as well. She would spit on me and my family's name. How much of a 'dirty, disgusting child' and how I would just die alone like my father…

"I can help you," I said with hope in my eyes.

Grell stares at me with a surprised look. "Help me?"

"I can dress you up like Ms. Maisie and Ms. Rosie. I know most of their styles they wear for various occasions."

"You would really do that for me?"

"Really! But…can I ask you one favor?"

"Uh…Sure…"

"Can I wear a dress too?"

"Sure…"

I smile widely as I lead Grell to Ms. Rosie's wardrobe. Inside were various selections of dresses. Numbers of dresses could be worn for many occasions from summer dresses to funeral dresses. But only one dress caught my eyes.

The rose red dresses.

"They're beautiful," I sighed happily.

"I guess it is… The red ones look kinda nice."

I look back at Grell with approval. "I think you'll look quite pretty in the red ones. It'll match your hair perfectly!"

"You sure about this?"

"Sure I am! Besides, the girls are out shopping all day and won't be back till the afternoon.

"I'm not sure… Maybe this is a mistake…"

I turn to Grell with a determined look. "Grell. We can show them we can be as pretty as any woman is. This could be our chance to end Ms. Sutcliff meaningless nagging."

He stares at me with amazement and little hope in his eyes. "My mum would actually…love me…"

I put my hand out in front of him. "So what do ya say?"

He quickly grab my hand and shakes it with a smile. "Let get started!"


	3. His Maid, His Friend

**Disclaimer:**** I do**** NOT ****own Black Butler! All I own is my brain filled with imagination!**

* * *

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

* * *

**Warning: cross dressing, bad language, and mentioning of abuse. If you can't handle this, please skip those parts or do not read. Please do not flame!**

* * *

For hours, I helped Grell with his daring makeover and I must say, I've outdone myself. He actually can trick the myself to thinking he's a woman. The rosy red dress I picked out for Grell was too big for him, so I had to cut the half the skirt so he wouldn't trip all over the place. The black maschera helps brighten his brown eyes and his strong cheekbones. I even brushed his bright red hair to avoid it to look a mess as it was before. Altogether, he looks amazing!

As for myself, I put in the same efforts as I did for Grell. I let my dark brown hair down to my shoulders. I put on another one of Rosie's red dresses and cut the skirt in half as well. I even used one of the roses in Ms. Sutcliff's garden as a hair accessory, putting the lovely flower behind my left ear. I put black mascara and red lipstick on too. I'm so proud of my work in my and Grell's goal for Ms. Sutcliff's love and respect.

'So…," Grell said slowly, "what do you think?"

"What do I think," I laughed happily, "you look wonderful! You truly look like a girl now!"

His face brightens up warmly. "Thank you so much, Selena! You look beautiful as well!"

"Why thank you!" I said happily with a curtsy. "The family should be here any minute. Let's wait up here until they walk in…!"

"…and we'll surprise them of our beautiful transformation!"

We giggled excitedly as we await for Ms. Sutcliff's arrival.

* * *

Twenty minutes later…

* * *

SLAM!

"Selena!" Ms. Sutcliff called out, "come here and take these shopping bags to our rooms."

Grell and I walk down the steps and quickly rush to the women. When they see us, their mouths practically drop in surprise.

_They're probably shocked with amazement._

"Welcome home, mother!" My sisters!" Grell said with pride, "Do you like what you see?"

"Do you love it, Ms. Sutcliff?" I asked with excitement, "Grell and I worked really hard to make us like you always wanted. So we knew you would love us in these dresses!"

Strangely, Rosie clasps her hands on her mouth and runs upstairs…crying, along with Maisie trying to stop her.

_Why is she crying? Is she happy?_

I turn to Grell and whisper to him, "Do you have any idea why she's crying?"

"I'm not sure," Grell whispered back, "I've never seen her like this before."

I turn back to Ms. Sutcliff and wait for her response. But…something was wrong with the way her face contorted. She looked…furious?

"Ms. Sut…"

"You damn, filthy brats!" she yelled, "How dare you degrade those dresses!"

_But… Was this what she wanted…? For us to become ladies?"_

"You!" Ms. Sutcliff seethed, pointing at Grell. "You're no female! Men are not supposed to be wearing WOMEN'S clothing! You bloody son of a bitch!" Then she turns to me. "And you! How dare you disrespect my daughters and my household! You think you can do as you please? You spoiled little brat!"

Tears starts spilling down my cheeks uncontrollably. "But Ma-Madam!" I stuttered frightened stiff, "as I recall, y-you didn't like the way we w-were b-before…! Is this w-what you w-wanted…?"

"You dare question me!" She yelled as she slaps me across the face. "Both of you go upstairs to your rooms and take those off! I'll deal with you two after dinner!"

"But mum!" Grell started before he was slapped across the face by his 'mother'.

"NO dinner for both you tonight! Now go!"

* * *

**I never felt so much pain and humiliation in my entire life. Ms. Sutcliff practically beat me until I ran out of tears to shed. My entire body is covered in scratches and bruises from her my punishment. Even my ears feel numb from her ranting and yelling.**

**Even with the painful beating I endured, I still don't understand… Why? Why is she so…evil! Not only to me, but towards Grell, her only son, as well! We were only trying to be beautiful ladies for her! Why must she be a bloody witch!**

* * *

I stop writing in my diary as I hear my door creaking open. I hesitate and freeze on my bed in fear that Ms. Sutcliff is returning for another pounding. Slowly, I see Grell peeking through the door with dry tears on his face.

"May I come in," Grell asked shakily.

"Go ahead," I responded nonchalantly, "close the door on your way in, if you will?"

He nods as he comes in and closes the door behind him. He walks towards me and sits next to me on my bed. Time ticks away silently as none of us said a single word. I take a glance at Grell and sadly inspect him. In the same matter as I am, he too is covered in scrapes and bruises, including a black eye on his left eye.

"I hate her…" I whispered angrily.

"Selena…" Grell started before I interrupted.

"I hate her, Grell! I hate her! I hate her! I HATE HER!" I growled as my voice started to rise.

"Selena…Please calm yourself…Mum gonna hear you."

"I mean it, Grell!" I jump off the bed and stare straight at him with my blood pumping in frustration. "She's a witch, Grell! An evil witch, she is!"

"You don't mean that-"

"Yes I do! You're lying to yourself Grell! You hate her as much as I do! Don't you dare deny it!"

Grell sat silently as he drops his head down, sniffling. "I do… But how will that help me, huh? Who am I supposed to go to? I can't just up and leave this bloody home, I won't survive one day out in the streets of London! I don't have anyone, Selena! Tell me! Who am I supposed to turn to?!"

I gawk at his tearful rant. Grell is hurting more than I ever expected. I've lost my family and I thought no one could ever compare. But Grell… He practically grew up without a family. I at least had my father for eight years until he died. Grell probably grew up without one. His sisters are no better. He's right, he as no one.

"What about me?" I asked softly.

"What about you?" he responded confusingly.

"Well… I know we recently met…But maybe we could be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah… You know, I watch your back, you watch my back. We both don't really have any friends or family to look after us. So why not you and I be friends…?"

"You want to be my friend?"

I nodded. "Please?"

I can tell by his face he's surprised by my appeal.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked… I'm just a maid… Besides, what if Ms. Sutcliff finds out and punish us-_

Suddenly, I feel a pair of arms wrapped around me and a head on my left shoulder. I look to my left and slowly process what's happening. Grell is…hugging me!

"Friends?" he asked softly.

Slowly, tears begins to pour down my face as I wrap my arms around him tightly. "F-Friends!"


	4. His Maid, Changes

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Black Butler!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Diary**_

* * *

**AN: I AM SO SORRY! Ever since school started, and homework/projects thrown at me, I barely had any time to have free time to do fanfiction. Now, updates will be slow, but I will do my best to update chapters as soon as possible. **

**Now… ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

_**Dear Diary, **_

_**It's been about two months ever since I last wrote in. Well, first of, I turned eleven last month. Second, Grell and I has become friends ever since…the horrid day with Mr. Sutcliffe. Surprisingly, he gave me a small poem about our new friendship. I actually nearly hugged Grell to death. It went like this:**_

_**When I need a shoulder to cry every day**_

_**You're there to wipe my wipe my tears away**_

_**When I feel weak and doubtful**_

_**You prove me wrong and say I am beautiful**_

_**Even when you have to do chores **_

_**Even when the bloody is evil to the core**_

_**You still manage to be sweet like vanilla**_

_**Forever, we shall stay together, Selena**_

_**No one has ever done anything as sweet ever since my Papa died. I was practically close to tears after reading it. Now, in the recent times, I have committed the bravest act in my life. For awhile now, I have disguised myself in Grell's clothes and sneaking out of the house on my own. At least, when I finish my duties and when the women are out all day, which is most of the time. Now, I don't stay out no more than an hour. I don't want to leave Grell alone too long. I go out and only go to one place in this small town. Sam's Book House. The best book store I've ever been to in my life. The store holds many books from simple fairy tales to very interesting history books! Especially the stories about these grim reapers. Every week I come over, and read through at least two to three books. But to make myself scarce, I tell the owner I'm simply an orphan who loves to read. In truth, I'm not technically lying, right? I'm not truly sure if maids are allowed to even go to any store at all, so I couldn't risk myself getting into trouble. With the knowledge I gain the books I read, I share with Grell as I accompany him throughout the day. Since Mrs. Sutcliffe won't put him into school or teachings, I decided to help my best red-headed friend in his teachings, and they prove helpful. **_

_**Well, that's all I have for today. Hopefully life here will get a little better. Goodbye!**_

* * *

Performing my usual stunt, I walk through the bus crowd as I try to reach the book store. In short time of avoiding getting stepped on, I reach the store. But something is truly different. The store owner isn't here. A new, strange-looking man stood in pace where the original man was supposed to stand. He has unnaturally long, grey hair, pale skin, a scar across his face, grey glasses, and…the most beautiful yellowish-green eyes I've ever seen in my life! He was…so cute!

_This is really strange! The store owner never misses work! Even when he's sick! Well…maybe my routine will work on him! Don't let his cuteness bother you, Selena!_

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked politely, "Where is the store owner?"

"He is running late today," the strange man said nonchalantly.

"Well…I'll be reading some books for a while."

When I turned around, he quipped, "I know about your lies."

I quickly turn back at the cute man with shock. _What?!_

"I-I-I don't know what you mean!" I quickly said.

The man grins amusingly. "You come to this store every day to read and educate your friend and yourself. Mostly, you read for your self-entertainment, which is rare for a child your age."

_This. Can. Not. Be. Happening._

"The store owner has already caught wind of your little charade, but kept it to himself due to having generosity and mercy on your strive to learn. Plus, he finds you amusing…" He leans close to me as he's laughing a little bit. "…and so do I."

"W-Who are you?" I questioned fearfully, "Some kind of creep?! You know my name as well?"

"Why yes! Its Selena Simmons, right?"

At that moment, I quickly run out of the store and head down a small alley across the street and pressed my back against the brick wall.

_WHO IS THIS GUY?_

I look out of the corner of the alley and luckily see the store owner walking about two buildings away from where I stand.

"Mister!" I yelled. He sees me and waves back at me. I'm so glad he finally came.

_He can probably explain the weird, cute guy in his store. _

As I waited, I see a carriage running uncontrollably towards the crowd, including the store owner.

"Hey! Look out!" I yelled frantically.

Immediately, people began to run in panic as the wild carriage ran about. However, I witness one of the men getting ran over. After that, the carriage finally stopped a few feet away.

_Oh my gosh!_

I run towards the trampled man along with the other people to see if the man is okay. Getting to the front, I look over than quickly.

"Hey!" I feverishly said, "Are you…"

I paused when I saw him. It's the storeowner…and he's bleeding really badly on the head. As I unconsciously stare at the bleeding man, I see the grey-haired walking towards us with a big, creepy-looking scythe in his white-gloved hand. Slowly, he crouches down in front of the immobile man.

"Hey…" I said shakily, "What are you doing…?"

Then, without warning, as if time slowed down, he plunges his blade into his chest. As quickly as did that, he leaps on top of one of the buildings.

_Did he…just kill him?_

* * *

**AU: Hope you enjoyed it! R&amp;R!**


	5. His Maid, Grim Reaper

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Black Butler!**

* * *

_Did he...just kill him? No...No way! At least, not in front of all these people. Do killers only kill during the night?!_

Suddenly, a bright bluish glow rises from the dead man's chest, almost like…little films were coming out where the grey-haired man inflicted. I follow the trail the films go and find them going towards…!

_The grey-haired man?!_

He's somehow…absorbing those films with his scythe!

_How is this even possible?! Why is no one stopping him?! He's killing him!_

After absorbing all those 'films', he instantly disappears in the blink of an eye. Fearfully, I look back at the bookstore owner, definitely dead at this point. Unconsciously, my legs immediately run through the crowd in pure shock.

_What did I just see? Who was that guy? Why did he kill that man? He was innocent!_

After asking myself millions of other questions and blindly running, I stop to catch my breath. I look around and find myself at a small, old plantation.

_I remember this place. I came here about two weeks ago to see what the outside of town looked like._

"Should you be returning home?" A familiar voice ranged from above.

I look around and find the grey-haired man standing on top of the barn with his creepy scythe in hand.

Practically scared out of my wits, I run inside the dark barn and hide behind large stacks of hay. AS I crouch down, I immediately start to cry, trying my best to keep my whimpers quiet.

_Oh my gosh! He's going to kill me!_

CREEK~

_I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

Slowly, I open my tear soaked eyes and see a glimmer in front of me. I look closely and find a very big knife laying in front of me. I carefully grab the handle, almost dropping it from the weight.

_Maybe...Maybe I can defend myself with this... I can scare him off with this, then I can run away..._

I hold my knife tightly with both hands as I slowly walk out of my hiding place. I look around and find the doors are wide open, giving light for me to see. But just outside the doors, the killer stood with his back turned.

_Here's my chance.._

Little by little, I carefully sneak behind the man until I'm just close enough to him.

"H-Hey...!" I exclaimed shakily.

He turns to me casually and looks at me with interest. "My, my," he said, "That's a big toy you have."

"Look...! Just leave me alone..." I drag the knife in front of me, "...and I won't use this on you!"

He chuckles lightly. "You know, if I didn't know any better..."

Instantly, he disappears from my sight.

_Huh...?_

Suddenly, I hear a whisper in my ear. "...I would believe you were actually threatening me with this cute machete of yours."

I freeze in fear as I feel my hands loose its weight. I glance at my hands and find my hands empty. I turn around and see the grey-haired man holding my knife.

"You know children shouldn't play with knives," the killer said, "Especially ones like these."

Unconsciously, I feel my legs give way as I fall to my knees.

"Please, don't kill me!" I cried, "I don't wanna die!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked confusingly, "I'm not going to kill you."

I stop crying as I stare at him with confusion. "Wha...? Wait! Then, why did you follow me? And why did you kill the book store owner?"

"In honesty, I just so happened to be going the same way you were going, first off. Second, I didn't kill the man, the carriage did."

"But you stabbed him with that...big, scythe thing!"

"Oh! I was just collecting his Cinematic Record, dearie! Ha! Its my job."

"Your job?" _What kind of job stabs people with scythes?_

He kneels down at my level, keeping his sly grin across his scarred face. "As a grim reaper. And as much as I can tell, you seem to have a strong liking of my kind. Don't you?"

_He can't be serious…_

"So?" I countered as I stepped back slowly, "What if I do, huh? How do I know you're not just some loony man?"

"You may not believe so, but I am. Besides…" He stands tall casually as, out of nowhere, a giant, skeletal-like scythe appears in his hands. "Would a normal human man have one of these?"

"AH!" I fall back frightfully as I stare at his oversized blade.

"I tell no lie, young lady. Heh heh…"

"Will you please put that way?" I asked shakily.

"Silly girl, I already told you, I'm not going to use this on you. Besides, it's not your time to die yet."

_Yet?!_

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must make my leave..."

With that, he inhumanly jumps with ease and lands on top of the old barn.

"Wait!" I hurriedly get to my feet. "Are there more of you? If not, will I see you again?"

"Oh! You'll see me someday! Goodbye, Miss Simmons!"

Afterwards, he leaps across the air and instantly disappears from my sights. As I stood dumbfounded with a million more questions going through my mind, I realize I needed to hurry back home before Ms. Sutcliffe came back. As I begin rushing home, one thing went through my mind.

_I've just met a real grim reaper…and lived…_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! Also, if you want to read more fanfics based off of Dragon Ball Z, FullMetal Alchemist, or even the Ninja Turtles? Read some of my other fanfics such as _A Broken Soul, The Earth Alchemist, and/or The Kunoichi Sisters_! Until the next update! R&amp;R please!**


End file.
